I'm a Blader, Get Me Outta Here!
by RainbowAbstract
Summary: Nile, Kyoya, Ginkga, Masamune, Dashan, Ryuga, Tsubasa, Selen, Mei Mei and Sophie have been chosen to take part in a reality TV show. How will they react when they find out they must sleep in a camp and take part in horrible tasks called 'Bushtucker Trials' :No Longer Accepting OC's!:
1. Information

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'I'm a Celebrity Get Me Outta Here!' where the idea originally came from and I don't own Metal Fight Beyblade in anyway.**

* * *

**Characters:**

Nile (it's me, who else do you expect?)

Kyoya Tategami (cause he's cool)

Tsubasa Ootori (he's good in a crisis)

Ginkga Hagane (I love his and Masamune's fights)

Masamune Kadoya (look at Ginkga's reason)

Dashan Wang (he trains for things like this, sorta)

Ryuga (he seems a popular character, evil, but popular)

Selen Garcia (we need atleast a few girls….)

Mei Mei (same reason as Selen)

Sophie (Same reason as Selen and Mei Mei)

**Bushtucker Trials**

Bushtucker trials are a way for the contestants to get food and treats. A member of the camp will be picked by the voters and will take part in many different challenges, which will be revealed further on in the show.

You the voters, will pick a member of the camp to take part in a Bushtucker Trial. Whoever is picked will go 30 minutes after the member has been chosen. They will take part in physical tasks for stars or if it is a eating challenge, eat the 'jungle' food. Each dish they eat will be worth one star.

The voting will begin two days after the contestants have settled into the camp.

**Voting Out**

The voting out will begin three days after the first Bushtucker Trial. The person who gets the least votes will be the one to leave the jungle, so remember, you'll be voting for your favourite!

**Late Arrivals**

If you've watched 'I'm a Celebrity Get Me Outta Here!' then you'll know that there are usually late arrivals. So, there will be **two **late arrivals on here. Which you guys will be aloud to pick. (OC's are aloud but before I even consider them i'll need to know a bit about them, mostly their: Name, Age, Personality and Appearance).

* * *

**Good idea?**

**Read and review and the first chapter will hopefully be up soon.**


	2. First Trial Voting

"Run us by the rules again"

"You must stay in the camp for how ever long it takes to get to a winner. You'll be without proper food, and shelter and to get food one of you will need to take part in a trial. Clear?"

"Yes" they all said in unison.

They had now arrived at their destination. The jungle was thick of tree's and there was no way to see what would await them.

Each of them were assigned partners, to see who could find there way to camp first, with only a map and compass.

Nile was partners with Kyoya, Ginkga was with Masamune, Tsubasa was with Dashan, Ryuga was with Selen and Mei Mei was with Sophie.

Nile and Kyoya were the first to get stuck into their task, fighting their way through the brush.

Tsubasa and Dashan weren't to far behind them, with Tsubasa holding the compass and Dashan reading the map.

Ginkga and Masamune were still at the start, fighting about who should be the one to read the map.

Mei Mei and Sophie weren't to far behind Tsubasa and Dashan.

Ryuga and Selen decided to use the form of cheating. They took a few vines out of the tree's, creating a small net. Even though they didn't know each other they seemed to get along really well.

They left the trap, hoping someone would get caught in it.

Back to Kyoya and Nile.

Kyoya and Nile had almost reached it to the camp, thanks to their great teamwork skills. They quickly turned another corner, finding an area with no tree's, instead of tree's there were beds set up everywhere. There was a small campfire located right in the middle of the camp, which was surrounded by logs.

Both of them chose a bed, they might aswell get comfortable until the others get here.

Not so long after Dashan and Tsubasa had found there way to the camp.

"See Dashan, I told you it was this way!"

Despite them getting along at first, they both now seemed to be annoyed at each other.

"What's up with you two?" A curious Nile asked.

"This idiot took us in the wrong direction even though I told him the camp was in the east side of the jungle he insisted we went west, and then he blamed me!" Tsubasa replied.

Silence then filled the camp.

There was a quick snap noise as six bladers became present, Ryuga and Selen's trap failed once they noticed that they set it up in completely the wrong direction.

"Well, now that we have you all together it's time for you to meet your hosts. Ryo Hagane and Hikaru Hasama."

"Hey guys! Now before you say anything we would just like to say that since Nile and Kyoya found the camp first, then they're safe from the first vote out."

"We only won because we're awesome, it was an unfair advantage"

"Mhmm, it's good you both have confidence. Anyway, the first Bushtucker Trial will be in two days, so you each have time to settle in." Hikaru said in a pitchy voice. "The first Bushtucker Trial is called Down Under. A member of the camp must go seven minutes underground, in a coffin full of rats and all types of creepy crawlies. Now remember, the public will be voting for who they want to see take part in the Bushtucker Trial, the person with the most votes, will be the one to take part in it. Other information will be given later."

Straight after that, Ryo and Hikaru left, not giving anymore information about the trial. This left the bladers speechless, and slightly worried that they would be the first person to take part in a trial, and possibly even fail.

At the studio Ryo and Hikaru started talking about the trial again.

"Remember, your voting for the person you want to see take part in the trial so don't forget to leave a vote in that nice looking review box!"

* * *

**So it's time to vote for the person you want to see do the Bushtucker Trial, Nile and Kyoya are both still included in this. They just won't be in the first vote out. (I'll just skip through the two days, anything interesting that happens will be included in the Trial 'Episode').**


	3. Revealing, and Second Trial Voting

"Welcome back to I'm a Blader, GET ME OUT OF HER!E"

*Opening Theme Song*

"Last time we left you it was time for the voting of the first Bushtucker Trial. It's been two days since the voting was opened, and now we have a winner. So please do not vote, as your vote will not count"

"But let's go back to last night when heavy rain flooded the camp, not a good start is it?"

**-x-**

The rain was coming down heavily from the darkened sky, drenching the camp. The contestants had been smart enough and covered their beds with a waterproof sheet, so that no rain could fall on them when they were sleeping.

The only ones that seemed to be getting any sleep were Masamune and Ginkga, they'd worn themselves out the previous day from fighting about who'd get what bed. Even though all of them were pretty much the same.

"Psssssttttt, is anyone awake?"

"Nope, we're all just sleeping with our eyes open, of course we're awake. Who could sleep in this weather?!"

"Ginkga and Masamune..."

"Yes, but they're Ginkga and Masamune..."

"Hmm, Good point"

The rain began to get even worse, it was beginning to seep through the water proof material, drenching the bladers. But, Masamune and Ginkga didn't seem to care. They were probably to busy dreaming about a world of lollipops and gum drops. Or even better, hamburgers.

**-x-**

The attention then turned back to the hosts.

"It's time for us to go down to camp, and see who's doing the Bushtucker Trial."

They walked into the camp, holding the results in their hands on a piece of card.

"Hey guys! I assume you know why we're here"

They all nodded, their facial expression completely changed. They now looked worried.

"Ok then.."

"Nile... It's not you"

"Ryuga... It's not you"

"Masamune... It might be you"

"Kyoya... it's not you"

"Dashan... It's not you"

"Selen... It's not you"

"Mei Mei... It's not you"

"Sophie... It's not you"

"Tsubasa... It's not you"

"So that mean that the first person to take part in the first Bushtucker Trial of 2012 is... Masamune!"

"So Masamune we'll see you at the Trial".

Masamune burried his face in his hands, not believing he was the first. He knew he'd take part in one at some point but he didn't expect to be first.

"Well that's all we have time for today but join us tomorrow when Masamune will be the one to take part in the trial. Phone lines are now open for who you want to see in the next trial!"

A video of the next trial began.

"a blader from the camp will be taking a dip in Torture Tank!"

* * *

**Sorry I rushed through this chapter, I just want to get to the trial :D**

**Vote for the person you want to see take part in 'Torture Tank'. Remember you can only vote for one contestant! **

**R&R! + Still accepting OC's.**


	4. OC's

**Sorry guys this isn't really an update. It's just to do with the OC's.**

**Since I only got three I've decided to add all of them, they'll just come in a different times.**

* * *

**Owner: **KazarinaIceAngel12

**Name:**Aurora Heart (Nicknames: Aura, Sunrise)

**Age:**15

**Personality:**Aurora is really sweet and gentle, but is extremely shy around new situations. She speaks with a somewhat ethereal voice and is really friendly and calm. She rarely loses her temper or even raises her voice, but she is really strong in a battle. She's really naive and has difficulty trusting certain people, but is really intelligent.

**Appearance:**She has knee-length, slightly wavy violet hair, pale skin, and emerald eyes. Aurora wears a flowing, knee length white dress with a pink flowery sash around the waist. It has thin, ruffled straps and a vine-like design embroidered along the ruffled bottom hem. She has a pink diamond bracelet, a pink diamond necklace shaped like a lily with matching earrings, and white strappy heels, ribbons crisscrossing up her legs to her knees.

**Other:** She is Dashan's younger half-sister, making him extremely overprotective of her, and Sophie's best friend.

* * *

**Owner: **Hope Song

**Name:** Hope Song

**Age:** 16

**Personality:** Very stubborn, proud, tough as nails, strong, but nice, sweet, smart, and dependable. Strong Blader, and only loses to Kyoya, Ginga, and Ryuuga. Fights a whole lot with Kyoya, but really, it's because she really likes him, but she doesn't know it herself. She has two sisters, Dedra, five years older, and Victoria, one year older. She also has a little brother named Jamie, who is three years younger. She is very afraid of spiders and is allergic to Corn Pollen. Her Bey is like Kyoya's but different shades of blue and with a storm Fusion Wheel. Her Special Moves pretty much are the Same as Kyoya's but with water instead of wind.

**Appearance:** Brown hair, always pulled back in a ponytail, hazel eyes, lips that disappear under teeth when talking, nice full figure, about 5'4"

**Outfit:** Always wears baggy clothes (to hide her figure from wandering eyes), which are a baggy dark green hoodie and baggy jeans. wears a dual Blader's belt, black fingerless gloves, and a TARDIS key on a ball chain (Whovian thing)

* * *

**Owner: **Angelfromheaven2012

**Name: **Sierra Crystals

**Age:**14

**Personality:** Sierra has a really high temper but she can get very kind and gentle at times. She fits into new things quite quickly and mostly gets them right.  
Appearance: She has long curly black hair and aquamarine eyes her skin is a milky white. She wears a a long blue T-shirt and a black mini skirt which can only be seen a little because of her T-shirt. She wears brown boots that reach to her knees. She has a silver belt on her waist.

* * *

**Well, they all seem interesting characters. All I really need to know now is if they 'like' anyone in the camp (If you know what I mean). This information will be used later, just so you know that i'm not asking this just for the crack of it.**

**Next chapter should be up soon! If not then I apologise in advance. I know writing something like this needs to really be updated every day, since 'I'm a Celebrity Get Me Outta Here' is usually on everynight (I think they skip a few nights though).**

**If you haven't voted for the next trial make sure you do! :)**


	5. Masamune's Trial

Masamune was on his way to the trial, he was determined to win. There was no way he was going to let his fellow contestants down.

He stumbled upon what looked like a graveyard, obviously that was the trial because why would there be a graveyard in the middle of the forest? Well there might be, but there was camera's set up everywhere and the hosts were there so it was definitely the trial.

Anyway, Hikaru and Ryo stood next to one of the 'gravestones' waiting for Masamune to arrive.

"Welcome Masamune, to the first Bushtucker Trial of 2012. Now before we begin do you intend to do good tonight"

"Yep, I'm going to be awesome at this, just watch!"

"O….k, the rules of the trial are: you need to go in that coffin" Ryo said, pointing at the coffin placed in the ground, "you need to stay in there for seven whole minutes"

"Sounds easy enough…"

"But, you won't be in there alone. You'll have numerous critters joining you every 30 seconds"

"Eeewww" Masamune's face was disgusted. But he should've expected it, it wasn't going to be a walk in the park like he first expected.

"Your time will start once your in position and you've been lowered."

Masamune was handed a pair off goggles and was lead over to the coffin. He lay down in the coffin, trembling with fear. He didn't like bugs, but he'd put up with it just for today.

"When the critters drop a star might also be released, so you'll need to pay extra attention to your surroundings."

"Ok can we hurry up though!"

"Calm down, once we lower you your time will start. Also if you feel like you need to come out just yell 'I'm a blader get me outta here' and we'll pull you right out, but it means you'll return to camp, with nothing."br / The lid was put on top of the coffin. Masamune could feel it slowly being put into the ground.

"Ok Masamune, there should be a star somewhere in the coffin but it might be a little stuck, your time starts….now!"

Masamune then quickly began to feel around for anything that felt out of place.

He came across something near the top of his head, he began twisting and pulling at the object. It finally came free with one final tug. He put it into a little pack he'd been given at the beginning along with his jungle clothing.

"Ok that's one star"

Masamune could then feel something fall onto his leg, he twisted his head, trying to find out what it was that had just dropped on him.

"Masamune, you've just been joined by mealworms"

Mealworms weren't so bad. They couldn't bite so they were harmless. But he still didn't like the feeling of them against his skin.

He felt around again to see if he could find another star, more bugs fell on him.

"You have five minutes to get as many star as you can"

He'd only found one star so he needed to step up his game. He moved around, shifting from one corner of the coffin to another.

"Masamune you have one minute left!"

So far he'd found seven stars, he wasn't doing bad for someone who didn't like bugs, considering they were all over him.

"You time is now up!"

The coffin was lifted out of the ground, the lid lifted. The light almost blinded Masamune as he emerged from the ground, covered in bugs. It wasn't the best feeling in the world but he was proud of himself for getting nine out of ten stars.

"Congratulations, it looks like camp will be eating well tonight"

"You may now return to camp"

Masamune went back through the tree's, wiping the bugs off of his clothes. he felt like he could do anything they threw at him now.

"Hey guys!"

"How did it go then?"

"It went ok, I had to stay in a coffin full of bugs and find stars, I got nine stars so that means we get nine meals"

"Well done, I honestly thought you wouldn't do that well…."

"Thanks Nile, your such a good friend"

"I know I am"

**-x-**

Back at the Studio

"That's all we have time for today. Make sure to leave your vote for 'Torture Tank'.

* * *

**So that was Masamune's trial, he took it better then I thought he would but never mind.**

**Remember to leave your vote for 'Torture Tank'**


	6. Meal Time, and Revealing

The food basket was lowered into the camp the same night. Ginkga took the basket off of the rope.

There was a note attached to the lid so Ginkga took it off and read it out so everyone in the camp could hear.

'Campers, Your meals tonight is Kangaroo, rice and salad. Well done Masamune for winning the Trial. Enjoy your meals.'

"We're expected to eat Kangaroo?! What about hamburgers?"

"Ginkga, there's more to life then hamburgers. Now, will somebody help me cook this?"

"I will."

"Thanks Nile."

Nile and Kyoya sat around the fire, making sure everything was cooked to perfection. When it was done they put equal amounts of food into each bowl and handed it to the bladers.

It seemed Kyoya and Nile had made themselves the cooks. Which everybody else didn't seem to mind since it was one less job they needed to do.

"Actually this isn't that bad, it tastes just like chicken."

"Thanks, we'll take that as a compliment…."

While they were eating they decided to discuss the second trial.

"Who do you think will do tomorrows trial?"

"Honestly, I would be surprised if it was Masamune again or Ginkga."

"They do seem like the sort of people the public would vote for, but we can't really be sure."

"What about Ryuga, Sophie, Selen or Mei Mei. They don't really do anything around here and they don't even speak to us."

the four 'outcasts' as you might call them were each sitting on their beds in silence eating their dinner.

"Maybe their shy, or just don't want to talk to us."

"Let's go with the second one…"

When they'd all finished their dinner the bowl were stacked up next to the fire ready to be cleaned in the morning. They all slipped into bed, wrapping the material around their cold bodies. Hopefully tomorrow will be just as good as today.

The next morning it was time to announce the winner for 'Torture Tank'

"Alright guys, I assume you know why we're here so let's skip the intro and move straight on to the trial."

"Masamune…. It's not you."

"Ryuga…. It's not you."

"Mei Mei…. It's not you."

"Nile…. It's not you."

"Ginkga…. It might be you."

"Sophie…. It's not you."

"Selen…. It's not you."

"Tsubasa…. It's not you."

"Kyoya…. It's not you.

"Which means Tsubasa it might be you."

"The person to take part in Torture tank is…. Ginkga."

"So Ginkga we'll see you over at the trial."

The hosts left the camp, stopping just outside the camp.

"So Ginkga is going to be the one to take part in Torture Tank."

"Make sure to leave your vote for the next Bushtucker Trial, Egyptian Treasure Hunt. And yes, this trial was inspired by Nile."

"See you next time on I'm a Blader Get Me Outta Here!"

* * *

**Hopefully I can begin to make my chapters longer.**

**Remember your only aloud to vote for one person to take part in the trial.**

**R&R!**

**And remember to leave your vote for 'Egyptian Treasure Hunt'.**


	7. New Arrivals and Ginkga's Trial

**I thought that I should probably update this before I go back to school tomorrow, so here you go :)**

* * *

The current members of the camp were all still sleeping in their beds. Nothing but the pitter patter of rain could be heard. It was still six hours until the second trial would begin so Ginkga still had plenty of time.

But the other side of the jungle was active. Three new faces arrived in the jungle and were now on their way to find the camp.

The hosts had given them their camp gear and all three of them headed towards the camp, with help from some signs.

The signs had led them to a small pool, inside there was all sorts of obstacles and the water, it didn't even look like water to be honest.

'Dear bladers

You are the late arrivals to the camp therefore to make up for it, you will go through your first trial straight away. You need to put the head piece on that can be found next to the orange containers. What you need to do is go into the pool and make your way to the other side to collect the goo. Once there you will fill the bowl on top of the head piece full of goo then make your way back to put the goo into the orange containers. Once full there should be a key. The key should then unlock the padlock on the blader chest. Good luck.'

It seemed easy enough. They pretty much just had to collect the goo and fill the container to get the key.

A girl with brown hair and hazel eyes stepped up first, with no hesitation.

When the buzzer went of she quickly jumped into the 'water' and made her way to the other side. She filled the helmet to the brim and made her way back.

By the time she got back the helmet was only half full. But at least she'd manages to get some.

The others then went into the pool, each of them taking turns.

It took them a solid hour to fill the container. Unlocking the padlock they then made their way to the camp.

"Hello?" The girl with long curly black hair and aquamarine eyes said.

"Hey."

"I'm Sierra Crystals"

"I'm Aurora Heart"

"And I'm Hope Song"

"I'm Ginkga, that's Kyoya, Nile, Masamune and that is Tsubasa. The others are down by the wash hole."

"We brought you guys something" they then placed the chest infront of the other bladers.

Ginkga took the note off of the top of the chest. It seemed that they were getting a lot of notes lately and they were beginning to miss the advantage of having a mobile.

'Bladers,

You have probably now noticed you have some new camp members. Before they came into camp they won a blader chest. Answer the question inside correctly and receive a surprise.'

They opened the chest to reveal the question. 'Who was the winner of battle bladers? A. Ginkga or B. Ryuga'

"That's easy. It was Ginkga, right?"

Nile lifted the lid.

"Yes! We got it correct."

"And we win…. Marshmallows, yum"

"Hey guys, we're back. The wash hole was surprisingly— wait. Aurora?"

"Hey Dashan"

"What are you doing here?"

"The hosts got in contact with me and asked if I would like to be on it, and of course I said yes."

"do you know how dangerous it is here?"

"No not really, but I'm here now, so…."

"You've gotta love family drama"

"Masamune, not the time!"

"Sorry… Anyway, Ginkga, shouldn't you be on your way to the trial?"

"SHOOT! I completely forgot about the trial. Wish me luck guys!"

"Good luck!"

Ginkga then quickly made his way to the trial. He crossed the rope bridge and finally arrived at the trial.

"Hey!"

"Hey there Ginkga. So are you ready for your trial?"

"As ready as I'll ever be"

"Ok then. Firstly your going to climb into the tank over there" Ryo said, pointing to the clear glass tank beside them. "Slowly the tank is going to fill up, releasing some sort of critters in with it. Stars will also be released with the critters and you must collect as many as possible. You'll have 13 minutes to complete the trial and collect all 13 stars. Good luck!"

Ginkga put the goggles on and climbed into the tank with help from the jungle rangers.

"Your time will start when you hear the buzzer"

Ginkga waited patiently for the buzzer to go off. When it did he began to scurrage through the contents at the bottom of the tank, immediately finding one star.

That's when the tank began to fill up.

"I just washed these pants this morning!" He whispered to himself in an irritable tone.

But that really wasn't the key issue. There was a slight chance that he may possibly drown right here or if that didn't happen first then one of the mystery animals could attack him first. The hosts wouldn't let that happen though, would they?

The water began to get higher and higher, Ginkga then felt something touch his leg.

"What the heck is in here?!"

"So far there are eels, and crabs in there with you. There should also be a few stars aswell."

Ginkga took all of his fear and pushed it to one side. The worst that could happen was that one of the crabs could give him a nasty pinch. But it would be worth it. To see the smiles on everyones faces when he brought home all 13 stars, he intended to do better then Masamune. He hated how Masamune bragged and bragged about how he'd gotten 9 out of 10 stars.

Ginkga searched like crazy ignoring the rest of his surroundings, pushing the animals out of the way he managed to find 2 more stars.

"You now have 3 stars. 10 stars to go, you have 9 minutes left."

"You now have lobsters in there with you."

Ginkga ignored the hosts, continuing to try and find the remaining stars.

"You have 3 minutes left!"

Ginkga had found 10 stars, he'd beaten Masamune but he still wasn't satisfied. Nobody really knew why they always had to try and out do each other.

"50 seconds left!"

Ginkga had found all but one star. He searched high and low but he couldn't hold his breathe for to long. There was only a small space at the top so he could go up for air. At least they had the sense to do that.

"And your times up!"

They counted the stars.

"Well done Ginkga. Looks like your determination managed to get you all 13 stars."

"YES!"

"You may now return to camp and share the good news."

Ginkga then made his way back to camp, celebrating on the way.

"I'm back!"

"How many stars did you get."

"Only 13"

"Impressive, you did even better then Masamune"

"Yea, well, my trial was a lot harder then yours!"

"You don't even know what I had to do…."

"Still. I know that my trial was harder!"

Ginkga and Masamune were now right up in each others faces, clenching their fists.

"Are you guys seriously going to argue about who had the hardest trial?"

"I guess not. But this isn't over Ginkga!"

**-x-**

**Back at the studio**

"Well, it looks like things are starting to finally get interesting in the camp."

"Yes they are. Dashan found out his half sister is In the camp, and a rivalry is starting to show between Ginkga and Masamune."

"That's the end of I'm a Blader Get Me Outta Here for now. Remember to leave your vote for Egyptian Treasure Hunt!"

"See you next time!"

* * *

**Remember to leave your vote for 'Egyptian Treasure Hunt' but only one vote per person!**

**R&R!**


	8. Author's Note

**Sorry guys, this isn't an update. **

**I'm not sure if i'm going to continue this or not. I've just completely ran out of ideas and I'm having trouble adding more detail. Which I know this story lacks.**

**If I do decide to continue this then the updates will take much longer and the chapters won't be very detailed.**

**But for now i'm concentrating more on my other stories.**


End file.
